COMO QUITARLE UN DULCE A ¡¿INO YAMANAKA? SI CL
by Yamanaka-SAn
Summary: - ¡Woo ese dulce se ve delicioso Ino-chan!- Decía una pequeña peli rosa de hermosos ojos verdes y una gran frente.    hahahahahah lean mas! xDDD


Domo!

Antes que nada quiero avisarles que ni la hermosa de Ino, ni el adorable Kiba ni ningún otro personaje de la gran serie de Naruto me pertenece todo es obra del gran genio Masashi Kishimoto pero la temática de la historia si, así que esto es más o menos como: Una mitad tuya Kishi-chan y la otra mitad mía xDDDD

Sin más que parlotear.. He aquí la historia... Espero que les guste.

Hmmmm por cierto algo más... Esta historia es sin fines de lucro... pero hay algo que compensaría todo mis esfuerzo, así es pillines no se hagan, yo se que ya lo saben, pues si un simple review o tal vez quieran enviar flores (?)-que rayos me encantan las flores- hace feliz a este intento de escritora xDDDD.

Una vez enviado el mensaje subliminal he aquí este disparate que salió de esta cabeza loca disfruten la historia!

**Advertencias:** Ninguna pero por si acaso Ooc-es que a veces se me escapa...Pero... Para eso están los reviews n_n, avísenme si se presenta este Ooc-

**Aclaraciones:**

**.::::ααΞωΞαα::::.-**separador de escenas

-Dulce!- diálogo de personajes

_**-Dulce!- pensamientos de personajes**_

Dulce!-notas y narración de Mizore xDDD

**COMO QUITARLE UN DULCE A... ¡¿INO YAMANAKA****? SI CLARO!**

CAPÍTULO ÚNICO

En una alegre tarde soleada de Konoha se encontraba un grupo de niños, divididos en pequeños subgrupos: Niñas y niños.

- ¡Woo ese dulce se ve delicioso Ino-chan!- Decía una pequeña peli rosa de hermosos ojos verdes y una gran frente.

- ¿A qué si?... Pero, querida frente, me place comunicarte que es sólo mío- afirmaba con seguridad una pequeña niña de grandes ojos azules y cabellera rubia.

- Vamos Ino-chan, no seas peleona, dame un poquito- Decía casi rogando aquella niña de gran frente.

- No- dijo casi gritando la pequeña rubia- ya te dije que es sólo mío ¿Por qué no te consigues uno, Sakura?- Ya estaba empezando a enfadarse, aquella dulce niña podía transformarse en un monstruo cuando se enojaba y en realidad nadie quería verla así... Llegaba a dar miedo, mucho miedo.

- Ya, ya, está bien, me compraré uno más grande, ¡Ya verás cerda!- la pequeña niña de cabello rosa era igual o más temible que la pequeña rubia cuando se enojaba.

- ¿A quién rayos le dices cerda? ¡Frente de marquesina!- Lo que nadie quería que pasara, ocurrió... Aquellas pequeñas se enojaron... Eso era lo peor que le podía pasar al mundo.

- ¿Sabes qué?... No quiero pelear contigo, no tengo ganas- dijo la peli rosa con cierto tono divertido.

- Jum... Está bien, igual te hubiera ganado... Como siempre- sentenció la peque rubia mientras veía a su amiga con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Posterior a eso comenzaron a hablar de trivialidades, algo en lo que eran totalmente expertas, pues... Esos temas surgían de la nada. Para ellas era como respirar, mientras ellas hablaban y reían muchos niños volteaban a verlas, esas bellezas llamaban demasiado la atención a pesar de tener sólo 7 años.

**.::::ααΞωΞαα::::.**

- Saben chicos... Me dio ganas de un dulce ¿a ti no Akamaru?- preguntó un chico con franjas rojas en cada una de sus mejillas, características de su clan.

- ¡Guau, Guau!- se limitó a ladrar aquel canino respondiendo la pregunta de su compañero.

- Kiba ¿De dónde piensas sacar tus dulces? dattebayo- preguntó un pequeño rubio con brillitos en sus ojos al oír la palabra "DULCE".

- Pues... -Kiba observaba todo el perímetro que lo rodeaba, hasta que encontró a una hermosa niña rubia con un dulce en su mano- Justo ahí- señaló en la misma dirección en la que se encontraba Ino.

- ¿De verdad le vas a quitar el dulce a Ino?- preguntó con sorpresa el pequeño rubio al castaño.

- Si, ya lo verás- y con paso seguro se acercó hacia donde estaban las niñas.

**.::::ααΞωΞαα::::.**

- Yo, Inuzuka Kiba te digo a ti Yamanaka Ino que me entregues ese dulce ¡ahora!- Dijo el pequeño castaño señalando a la pequeña rubia y a su dulce.

- ¿Y quién rayos te crees para hablarme así?- dijo furiosa la peque rubia.

- ¡El que te quitará ese dulce!- espetó Kiba

-¡No, jamás te lo daré!

-¡Quiero el dulce, ahora!

- ¿Y a mi qué?

- ¡Dámelo!

-¡No!

En un rápido movimiento el castaño le arrebató el dulce a la bella niña desatando la furia que, inútilmente, trataba de controlar.

- ¡Jajaja te quité tu dulce, te quité tu dulce, ahora si me voy!- decía el pequeño niño mientras sonreía y bailaba victoriosamente.

¡Ah no, eso sí que no! a Ino Yamanaka nadie le quitaba nada, mucho menos un... ¡Dulce!

- Inuzuka Kiba, devuélveme ese dulce ahora o sino le digo a tu **MAMÁ**-un tono tan frío y hostil se apoderó de la peque que hicieron temblar los huesos del mini castaño.

¡Bingo! La pequeña sabía cuál era el punto débil del Inuzuka, tanto había sido el susto que la piel se le erizó al instante de escuchar **"SE LO DIGO A TU MAMÁ" **Y es que Inuzuka Tsume era el miedo personalizado para el niño.

La pequeña aprovechó ese descuido para arrebatarle **SU** dulce, razón de su sonrisa victoriosa y radiante a lo que agregó:

- Gracias, ahora si me voy- y emprendió su camino dando ligeros saltitos de felicidad, mientras comía su dulce, dejando atrás a un pequeño y aterrado castaño.

**FIN**

Domoooooo!

Así es una vez más molestando por acá, este es mi nuevo oneshot KibaIno, sólo espero que les haya gustado y al menos haberles sacado una sonrisa.

**Importante:**

Saber lo que ustedes opinan es de vital importancia para mi, así que denme mi droga, digo denme su opinión para así saber en qué debo mejorar.

Sin más que decirles

Bye bye pillines

Nos leemos!

Atentamente

**Mizore! ^^**


End file.
